Do you love me?
by Moreka Uzan
Summary: *A Rwrite of Weak* Love,Hate and love again...


**Well the first chap was off with my spelling and didn't sound that good. That's what I get for writing it at night my brain was on lazy mode **** so anyways here it goes my second chap I hope you all like it. O what I made this the first chap because it won't sound right. For some reason I write backwards, weird….. **

**Om just let you now I doing my best and I might rewrite the story…..**

**I don't own OP**

It has been two days since Kidd have sailed to a spring island. It will take his log pose to change in four days and on the last day he will burn the marine base and have fun but for now he has to control his anger. Well it didn't last long because on the third day he was in the bar with his first mate Killer drinking in the far corner where the light shined dimly so no one can see them.

Every thing was great the beer was nice and bitter they way Kidd likes it and the bar was buzzing with locals and pirates all drunk or about to be drunk, yea every thing was great until a group of drunken bounty hunters at the table near the bar started to brag about the bounties they had scored and sold to the marines. One of them had the guts to lie about a pirate he bet up and not knowing that the rookie pirate was there and he was in a really bad mood.

"Ha yea and that coward tried to runway but I …was to fast for him…hic" said the drunken bounty hunter. Every one was busy laughing to notice a dark mist crawling out the corner of the room.

"Let me guess he was like the other idiots going after the One Piece" said another hunter.

"Dreams are a waste…hic" said the one who had lied

Kidd had it he was ready to kill the hunters and make them wish they had stayed quiet. Killer notice this so he reach over and rested his hand on Kidd's shoulder trying to calm the red-head but it did not help because the hunters were still at it.

"One more day" said Killer to his hot headed Captain

Kidd didn't take his eyes from the drunken hunters, he knew if he started a fight there was a high chance that the marines would come. Kidd tried to calm down but the words that the hunter had said were still ringing in his ears. After seating there for a second he decided he will take his chance and have the marines come after him so he shot up from the table and in two steps he was behind the hunter. The hunter did not hear the man behind him and it was already too late because in one second his body was picked up and was thrown across the room.

The room became quiet and the hunters had turn paled and one word went through there heads _Shit _and they all jump up drawing their weapons to fight Kidd. Kidd grinned he was going to enjoy this and the pause didn't last long because one of the hunters charge at Kidd with his sword. Raising his right hand a purple electric pulse spark and the room started to shake and rattle as the metal came flying. One of the knifes hit the man right in gut and he fell over as his blood started to drench the floor. Kidd started to laugh as he watches the hunters fall one by one. As the last hunter fell down Kidd noticed someone was staring at him from the corner of the room he quickly turn around to see Trafalgar Law and his crew seating and drinking as nothing had happen.

Trafalgar Law thought it was going to be a regular day on the Island, he would be in the bar drinking with his crew waiting for the log pose to change and they will be on their lovely way but not today, today it was exciting. Seating in the corner of the bar near the door Law lazily drank his fruit drink as he watch Eustass Kidd cause chaos in the bar by killing all the bounty hunters that had insulted him. Law couldn't help but grin at Kidd's action but as fast as that grin came it disappear and a frown pulled on his lips.

Now the marines will come and he would be pulled in a battle that he wanted to avoid. He looked up to see Kidd look at him with a satisfied smile.

"Trafalgar" smirked Kidd

"Eustass-ya" said Law with a lazy voice

Kidd frowned

"You put up a nice show but the marines should be here soon" sighing law stood up so did his crew.

"So" growled Kidd he already knew that and he had a plan well kind of.

"So… What are you going to do?" asked Law as he grabbed his sword from Bepo his first-mate. Kidd narrowed his eyes on Law and for awhile he answered.

"What do you think" said Kidd

Law only smiled at Kidd and it only made Kidd frown, they stayed like that for awhile until Killer spoke up.

"Kidd we should go" said Killer

"Fine" grunt Kidd and he turn around to walk out of the bar from the back.

Law fallowed behind him and his crew watched him before they fallowed their captain.

"What are doing?" asked Kidd

"Leaving before the marines get here" said Law with a Duh tune.

Kidd stared at him as they left the bar, luckily there was no one in the back so they can make it to there ships without worrying about the marines fighting them. Walking towards the end of the town were the road splits the two captains stop and glance at each other before they went to there ships.

"See you later" whispered Law as he turn to follow his crew to their ship

"Hmpf" answered Kidd and he followed Killer

"You two have a weird relationship" said Killer as they came in site of their ship

"Killer"

"Hm"

"Shut up"

Killer just rolled his eyes under his masked as he walked on the ship.

**Later that night on Kidd's Ship.**

"Kidd" whispered Law as he laid his on Kidd's chest

"Hmm"

"Do you love me"?

"What"!

"Do you love me"?

Kidd shifted and the bed squeeked.

"Yes"

The room went quiet again as the moons light shined into the boats window and lite up two naked bodies laying on the bed.

"Law"

"Hmm"

"Do you love me" asked Kidd

Law pick up his head from Kidd's chest and stared at Kidd, then Law smiled as he crawled up so his face can almost touch Kidd's.

"Yes"

Kidd smiled, pleased with Laws answer. He slowly laid his head back on the pillow and he looked out the window. Then out of no where Law's face came in Kidd's view and he was smiling. Kidd watch him as his face got closer, their nosies touching and then they kissed it was soft and worm their mouths moved slowly as they nib at each others lip. Tounges invade each other for donamence their bodies pressed each other wanting to have pleasure but their bodies protested causing shock of pain to flow in their bodies.

"Fuck" hissed Kidd as he laid back on the bed shaking. Law laughed as he did the same.

Kidd glared at Law for awhile wanting to say something but he was getting tired so he decided to let it pass. Kidd watched the stars outside thinking about the events that had happen for the passed months, ever since he meet Law his life as changed and new feelings had awaken inside him. He never felt like this it was worm and kind of fuzzy not the kind of feeling he gets when he kills someone who stands in his way, it was a feeling that he had felt a long time a go but had lost it when he had left home. Kidd was still staring outside when he felt Law shift closer to him, Kidd watch him as Law sighed in his sleep. Kidd smiled 'yea' he thought, he was happy and nothing would take it away.


End file.
